Transformers : Dragon Wars
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: Hiccup is an Autobot Iacon archivist, Toothless is a dragon Decepticon. When they get stranded on Earth, what will these two and more do to defend themselves and find the missing Matrix of Leadership
1. Cybertron

**This is a small story I'm writing, its a sorta crossover between Transformers and How To Train Your Dragon. But I'm not putting it in crossovers because only one character from Transformers will appear on regular bases, and that's Megatron. Also, every character from How To Train Your Dragon is a Transformer, and Toothless is a Decepticon with a beast mode.**

 **So let's get into it.**

* * *

Cybertron, a planet made of metal, it has cities and buildings. But you see, where most planets have organics or techno-organics, this planet has...

Suddenly, a Cybertronian car blurs past a building before transforming into a robot.

...Transformers, yep, robots that turn into vehicles or really anything, even Dragons and Dinosaurs. But, Cybertron is not a truly peaceful place. There are two warring factions of Transformers, the peaceful Autobots, and the hate-filled evil Decepticons.

The Autobot capital is Iacon City, a place for technology and history, not conflict. The leader of the Autobot's lives and works in Iacon city. His name is Stoick Prime, and he carry's the Matrix of Leadership. A device which contains the wisdom of the 13 original Primes and their successors.

There are also a few notable Cybertronian's that live in Iacon city, first their Astrid the police chief. Who take's care of speeders and lawbreakers.

Astrid quickly pulls over Sunspeed before transforming into robot mode.

"Sunspeed, this is the FIFTH time this week that you've broken the speed limit, and by law, i now have to take you to jail for a full cycle" Astrid states and Sunspeed sighs while still in Vehicle mode.

Then, we have Snotlout and the Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Snotlout is the chief of Cybertron's military and the Twins are second and third in command.

"Stoick Prime is definitely not the best Prime we've had, i would make a better one! But no one will ever compare to Optimus Prime" Snotlout states and Ruffnut chuckles.

"Don't let Stoick here that, otherwise you might be court marshaled" Ruffnut says and Snotlout quickly shuts his vocal processor.

And then we move on to Fishlegs and Hiccup. Fishlegs and Hiccup are Iacon data archivists, and Fishlegs is training to be a medic for the Autobots.

"Alright Hiccup, i just finished downloading the entire Iacon database onto this one drive," Fishlegs says and hands Hiccup a drive, Hiccup looks it over.

"Good job, Fish. Now start deleted the Iacon database from the computers, so that no one could steal any data" Hiccup says and Fishlegs nods before getting to work on wiping the system.

Hiccup transforms into a Cybertronian race car before speeding off out of Iacon and towards the outer border of the city.

That is all of the Autobot's we shall talk about, now, let's talk about a certain Decepticon, Toothless.

Toothless walk's through the purple halls of Megatron's warship, he makes his way to the command room and Megatron turns around to face him.

"Well? Did you find anything!?" Megatron yells and Toothless gets down on his knee.

"Y-Yes, sir! I found out from our little spy in Iacon that the Iacon team has backed up their entire database onto one drive! If we get that drive, sir, we could finally crush the Autobots forever!" Toothless says with the hope that maybe Megatron will finally accept him, but the hope vanishes when Megatron kicks him in the chest.

"And you haven't retrieved the drive already! PREPARE ALL FORCES! WE MUST ATTACK IACON AT ONCE!" Megatron yells at the top of his voice, he then turns to Toothless, who his rubbing his own acing chest unit.

"Well, what are you waiting for! Transform into beast mode and GET THAT DRIVE!" Megatron says and Toothless nods very quickly before transforming into beast mode, which is a dragon called a Night Fury.

They quickly fly through a ground bridge and start attacking Iacon.

* * *

Hiccup continues driving through the outsides of Iacon when his radio goes off.

"This is a message to all receiving Autobots! Iacon is under attack! Repeat, Iacon is under attack!" Snotlout says in the message and Hiccup quickly pulls over.

"SCRAP!" Hiccup yells and quickly turns around towards Iacon, it takes him a few minutes but he arrives at Iacon to find Megatron blasting at the front door.

"BREACH THEIR DEFENCES!" Megatron yells and all the Decepticons fire at Iacon, Hiccup quickly transforms into robot mode before sneaking into Iacon through a ground hatch hidden nearby.

He makes it into the main command room, where he finds Fishlegs cowering in fear.

"Fishlegs! Initiate the defenses and get the Space Bridge ready, i need to hide the drive on the farthest planet from here" Hiccup yells and Fishlegs mumbles incoherently while pushing a few buttons, the building goes into lockdown and the Space Bridge starts powering up.

Eventually, Stoick and Astrid arrive at Iacon just as Megatron and Toothless get into the building. Stoick and Astrid start blasting cons to bits until one Decepticon transforms into robot mode.

"Decepticon's! Retreat!" The Decepticon yells and another turns to him.

"Starscream, Megatron is still in their!" The other Decepticon yells and Starscream growl's under his breath.

"Follow my command, Skywarp, and take flight!" Starscream yells before transforming and flying off. The other Decepticon's follow, and then Stoick and Astrid get into the building to find Toothless pinning Hiccup and Fishlegs, with Megatron holding the drive with a smirk.

"Megatron! You will hand over that drive or else i will have to kill you" Stoick says and his arms turn into two energy weapons. Megatron smirks and puts the drive down.

"I will kill you, Stoick Prime, just like i killed Optimus and all the primes after him! Like, Rodimus and Oswald!" Megatron yells before firing a blast off at Stoick, who dodges it and starts firing back at Megatron.

Toothless looks down at Hiccup and Fishlegs, Fishlegs has fainted and Hiccup is struggling and trying to break free from the Decepticon's grasp.

"Stay down, please!" Toothless whispers under his breath, he really didn't want to hurt these Autobots, even though he is a Decepticon.

"Do you REALLY believe I'll follow your orders, Decepticon!" Hiccup yells and then transforms, making Toothless loss his grip and allow Hiccup to escape.

Toothless then uses his fire breath to send Hiccup flying into the air, where he hits Stoick and causes him to fly into the air. Toothless accidentally fires off a stray blast, and it bounces off a few objects before hitting Stoick straight in the chest, causing the Matrix of Leadership to fall out of Stoick's chest and into the Space Bridge, also knocking the drive off the table and into the bridge.

"NO! YOU IDIOT!" Megatron yells and kicks Toothless into the portal, also knocking Hiccup and Fishlegs into the portal. Astrid then manages to shove Megatron into the portal, but it also causes her to fall into it as well.

Suddenly, the entire Space Bridge explodes, destroying the coordinates of wherever they were sent.

* * *

Toothless opens his eyes and looks around to see some weird dirt substance everywhere and some weird brown things that stick up into the air from the ground. He gets up on all fours, he was about to transform when Megatron stabs him in the torso unit.

"You failed me for the LAST time, Toothless. And this time, it's gonna cost you more than your beast mode's teeth" Megatron says and savagely pulls out Toothless' T-Cog, forever trapping Toothless in beast mode.

"And now I'll give you more than just that!" Megatron yells before starting to pound Toothless into scrap.

* * *

Hiccup opens his eyes with a loud cough, he looks around and spots multiple vehicles around him. One that's painted green and red, and his sleek and looks fast.

"That, that looks amazing. I should scan it, just in case" Hiccup states to himself before scanning the Vehicle and transforming, he then quickly drives around with some loud yells of excitement before driving onto some sorta road. He quickly starts heading in a direction on this road.

He drives for an hour or two, before he hears a cry of pain, and then a cry for help. He quickly drives off the road and towards the source of the sound. He transforms into robot mode and climbs over a hill before sliding down it and approaching Toothless, who is fatally wounded and leaking energon everywhere.

"Help...me" Toothless manages to say before passing out, and Hiccup looks the Decepticon over with a shocked face.

* * *

 **That's a wrap on Chapter 1, I'm not gonna update frequantely, consdiering that I have a job in Indie Game Development and that i already have two or four story's on my account that i havent finished. So, leave a review please and follow this fanfic to know when i post another chapter.**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	2. Optimus

**Chapter 2 is here! Sorry if its a bit short, i just didn't have much time to write considering i am an Indie Game Developer. Also, if your wondering, Hiccup turns into the same vehicle Hot Rod does in Generation 1. Also, a certain special character appears in this chapter!**

* * *

Hiccup stared at the still alive Decepticon before him, he silently prepares his arm blasters before kicking the Decepticon, causing him to wake up from stasis lock.

"I'm gonna kill you, Decepticon. I'm gonna tear out your spark chamber and bring it to the rest of the Autobots, I'm an AUTOBOT!" Hiccup yells and closes his eyes, he prepares to blast the Decepticon to bits.

"O-Ok, f-f-fine, end my life," The Decepticon says and lets his head fall onto the ground, Hiccup was just about to fire when he remembered something from a long time ago.

* * *

Hiccup was sitting at his Cybertronian learning desk with everyone else around him, they wait for a minute before a bright red truck rolls in.

"What is a truck doing here? And what planet did it come from?" Fishlegs asks curiously and Hiccup shrugs. Suddenly, the truck transformers into robot mode, revealing himself to be THE Optimus Prime.

"Hello, my name is Optimus Prime and I am the leader of the Autobots," Optimus says and everyone gets excited, they're sitting in a room with THE Optimus Prime!

"Hello, Optimus!" Everyone says at once and Optimus laughs a bit.

"Hello to you too, kids. I believe I'm here to give a lesson. So, let's get started. It's not one on tech or space travel, this lesson is on what separates us from the Decepticons" Optimus says and Snotlout growls under his breath, along with the Twins.

"I know what separates us from them, they're evil and where good" Snotlout says and Optimus notices this.

"The Decepticons actually didn't start out evil, they were Autobots just like us until they joined Megatron in the Great War. That's when they became Decepticons. But that's not all, their's one thing i want you to remember from this lesson until your sparks join the Allspark. Its that freedom is the right of ALL sentient beings, even the Decepticons. And that force and death should only be used in self-defense, or when protecting another" Optimus says and a good amount of Autobots smile at this, Optimus is their hero and he was giving THEM advice!

"I hope to one day become a Prime like you Optimus!" Hiccup says out loud but quickly covers his mouth unit in complete shame, but Optimus doesn't shame him like the other students, he puts a hand on Hiccup's shoulder with a warm look in his eyes.

"I hope you do too someday, now I'm going to give two more lessons, on the Matrix of Leadership and the different Transformers of Cybertron..." Optimus starts and everyone nods

* * *

Hiccup lets his blasters shut down, and he opens his eyes with a sigh and looks at the Decepticon.

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings, even the Decepticons," Hiccup says in remembrance. He quickly grabs some stasis cuffs that Astrid had lent him earlier that day. He puts the cuffs on the Dragon Transformers forelegs, Hiccup then looks over the nearly destroyed Transformer.

"I have to help him, Optimus would want me too," Hiccup says and quickly uses his arm blasters to somewhat weld the spots where Energon is still leaking from the bot.

"Why are you...help...me," The Decepticon says and Hiccup smiles while welding together a missing piece of the Decepticon's chaise.

"Because Optimus Prime wouldn't want me too let you die, he would save anyone, even a Decepticon. What's your name?" Hiccup asks while welding another piece and the Decepticon whimpers in pain.

"T-Toothless" Toothless says in pain and Hiccup looks at the hole in Toothless' torso to find his T-Cog missing.

"I don't know what to say, but...Your T-Cog is missing, which means your permanently stuck in this form" Hiccup says and Toothless lets his head drop to the ground.

"Y-You know, i used to live in Beast City, where everyone has a beast mode. Megatron just came in one day and enslaved everyone there, and he picked me out of the crowd because I was the only one with this special beast mode. But that was years ago, back when Optimus was still the leader of the Autobots" Toothless says, remember the day Megatron enslaved the entire Predacon race and slapped Decepticon symbols onto them.

"Hey, w-what's your name?" Toothless asks curiously, Hiccup finish's welding one last plate on the Predacon.

"Hiccup, i was named that because i couldn't go faster than 30 miles per hour" Hiccup states and then notices the Decepticon logo on the Predacon's chest.

"If you want, i could remove that Decepticon logo, if you want" Hiccup states and Toothless nods.

"I alway's hated that thing, ever since Megatron first slapped it on me" Toothless states with pure hatred in his voice aimed at Megatron, wherever he went. Hiccup manages to remove the Decepticon logo and Toothless closes his eyes.

"I'm-I'm tired, I'm just going to go into stasis lock. Wake me...when I'm needed..." Toothless states and enters stasis lock, Hiccup looks around and then sighs.

"Now what?" Hiccup says to himself, and then an idea comes to mind and he activates his radio.

"This is to all Autobots on this planet, I am currently stranded at these coordinates, please come to me," Hiccup says into his radio and then says the coordinates, he then sits down and lays his back against Toothless.

"This is gonna take awhile," Hiccup says before going into sleep mode.

* * *

 **That's it for Chapter 2, Chapter 3 doesn't have a released date, and i don't know when i will get around to writing again, considering that i have a job as an indie game developer. So i don't have much time for writing anymore.**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


End file.
